


A Companion (#168 New York)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [23]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, D/s, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-10
Updated: 2010-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-07 21:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Professor needs a companion for the evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Companion (#168 New York)

**In NY. Got thing. Need Companion. Interested?**

Ian blinked at the message. How had Charlie known he was in New York?

It wasn’t a math thing as Ian expected but an art thing. Charlie air kissed the women and the men and seemed to know everyone. After the introductions Charlie placed a possessive hand at the small of Ian’s back moving them around the innovative (pornographic) sculptures like a dancer.

Ian found himself slipping into place beside the Professor. Men and women looked him over like prey on the savannah but none approached except to talk to Charlie and that was just to pass on flirtatious idol gossip.

Charlie plucked nibbles from passing trays. The part of Ian that would have objected to being hand fed in public was silenced by the fact that none of these people knew him and only knew Charlie as a friend of the artist. He licked caviar off Charlie’s fingers and sucked on cherries dipped in champagne.

Later in the back of the cab Ian’s head fell forward as Charlie massaged his neck.

“Did you enjoy yourself?” Charlie asked.

“Yes.” Ian answered truthfully.

“Good. As much as I love Lewis I hate going to his things alone. Between the cougars and the shameless queens backup is required.”

Ian tensed and cursed himself for it. “You two are close?”

“No need to be jealous.”

_‘I’m not.’_ Ian lied to himself.

“He was in particle physics before the NEA grant. Just an old friend.”

The cab pulled up in front of a grand midtown hotel. Charlie paid and a doorman opened the door. Charlie held out his hand.

“This isn’t my hotel.”

Charlie grinned. “Private Universities spring for much more comfortable beds than the Federal Government. I thought your body might appreciate a good night’s sleep.”


End file.
